1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pick-up devices and, more particularly, to a lightweight manual pick-up device having a design adapted to facilitate manufacturing and assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many individuals have physical limitations that restrict their range of motion, making it difficult to bend, twist, stretch and otherwise make movements necessary to perform everyday functions. In particular, such limited range of motion can make it difficult, if not impossible, to grasp and/or manipulate out-of-reach objects. Consequently, many individuals could benefit greatly from a manually operable device capable of extending their reach and adapted for gripping or otherwise manipulating objects or articles. Various pick-up devices and related implements are known in the prior art. However, they suffer from one or more drawbacks and/or limitations.
A common disadvantage of existing pick-up devices is their relatively heavyweight, complex construction incorporating numerous components and, thereby, adding to manufacturing complexity and cost, increasing the likelihood of malfunction, and requiring prefabrication prior to shipment to a place of distribution or an end user. Another disadvantage of many existing pick-up devices is that they often incorporate trigger mechanisms pivotally situated within the body of the device. Consequently, upon squeezing the trigger toward the handle, the devices tend to pivot. This added rotation motion makes such devices somewhat unstable, especially for use by individuals having limited strength and hands dexterity.
Furthermore, many known devices are designed for a particular specialized function requiring a specialized jaw shape or configuration that does not lend itself to the more versatile use required in every day living. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,563 discloses a pick-up device for grasping live animals, U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,923 discloses a pick-up device for grasping hot investment molds, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,785 discloses a pick-up tool for picking up objects capable of being grasped by suction cups, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,723 discloses a tool for grasping a spark plug wire or boot, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,919 discloses a remote grapple adapted for retrieving a bar of soap from the floor.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a pick-up device overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages and limitations of the prior art and particularly a lightweight pick-up device adapted for use by individuals having a limited range of motion, strength, and hands dexterity. It would be desirable to provide such a device having a simple, lightweight construction lending itself to inexpensive manufacture and on-site assembly by a distributor, therapist or, if required, by an end user substantially without requiring special tools or know how.
The invention is directed to a manually operated pick-up device having a simplified easy-to-construct design incorporating a minimal number of parts, thereby facilitating manufacturing and enabling assembly substantially without requiring special tools or techniques. The device is particularly adapted for use by individuals having a limited range of motion such as, for example, elderly and handicapped persons.
In one general aspect of the present invention, a manual pick up device is provided which includes a housing having handle and fixed jaw portions separated by a longitudinally extending shank. A movable jaw member is adapted for cooperation with the fixed jaw and having a distal end pivotally mounted within an interior space of the housing and a proximal end extending outwardly therefrom through a housing opening.
An actuating trigger has upper and lower portions captivated within an interior space of the housing in a manner limiting trigger motion to a longitudinal direction. An arrangement is formed for urging the trigger in a direction away from the handle portion and toward the cooperating jaws.
A connection element is attached at one end to the actuating trigger and at the other end connected to the movable jaw, such that squeezing the trigger toward the handle effects pivotal motion of the movable jaw, thereby urging the movable jaw toward the fixed jaw portion of the housing in order to grasp an object therebetween.
In another aspect of the present invention, the housing is comprised of first and second longitudinally extending housing portions, or segments, having integral arrangement for enabling snap-fit attachment to each other during device assembly.
In a further aspect of the present invention, interior surfaces of the housing are provided having integral structures adapted for engaging upper and lower portions of the actuating trigger in order to guide trigger movement longitudinally. In this aspect of the invention, the trigger preferably comprises an inverted L-shaped member having an upper segment slidably captivated between the integrally formed arrangement projecting inwardly from upper and lower interior surfaces of the shank portion of the housing. Furthermore, the trigger preferably includes a lower segment having projections slidably engaging one or more interior guide walls extending longitudinally along an interior surface of the handle.
In another aspect of the present invention, the connection element comprises a string attached at one end to an aperture in the actuating trigger and at an opposite end to a distal end of the pivotal jaw. Preferably, the string is substantially taut when the jaws are in an open position such that, upon squeezing the trigger toward the handle, the lower jaw pivots toward the fixed jaw of the housing. In this aspect of the invention, a biasing arrangement is preferably provided for pivotally urging the movable jaw toward an open position.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the upper surface of the housing has a vertically projecting hook-shaped structure serving a variety of functions. For example, the integral hook aids individuals having limited mobility while putting on or removing articles of clothing, and grasping loose out-of-reach articles. Furthermore, the hook provides a means for hanging the device from a walker, doorknob, or other structure. The housing, movable jaw and actuating trigger each have a lightweight, one-piece plastic molded construction facilitating device manufacturing.